Everytime We Touch
by evidently-emily
Summary: [InuKag] A moonlit walk for firewood turns into a passionate exchange of feelings... [mature for kissing.]


NOTE: Although I wish I did, I do not own "Inuyasha" or Cascada, no copyright infringement intended. My first songfic, I hope you like it. Dedicated to my biggest fan, Marley. : Also note, this is supossed to take place maybe a couple days after my first fan fiction, 'Welcome To The Future.'

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

"Kagome, _hurry up!_" Inuyasha called out. Kagome shifted the weight of her yellow back pack and grumbled. "Shut up, Inuyasha. If it wasn't for all of this ramen that you wanted, I wouldn't be moving so slow." Kagome grumbled and trudged along the path. It was around 11:30 at night, and the only light that guided Inuyasha and Kagome's way back to the camp sight where Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Lady Kaede were waiting for them was that of the bright moon. "Sure!" Inuyasha barked. "Blame everything on me, right?" Inuyasha frowned and trudged along the path. Kagome groaned, not even bothering with a 'Sit' tonight. She was too exhausted, too tired.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began to say something. Things had been a bit tense since Kagome and her friends had visited the future for a few days. Kagome and Inuyasha had kissed under the stars, and it had been quite magical. Kagome just wasn't sure if his feelings were really sentimental. Kagome had never really actually thought about her feelings for Inuyasha. She knew she loved him. She always would love him, she knew she would. But, things were just so complicated. It might be hard with the fact that they were from two different worlds, and the fact that every time Inuyasha looked at her lovingly, Kagome always wondered if he was imagining Kagome as Kikyo.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

"What?" Inuyasha barked. He spun around on his heels, and seeing Kagome's soft expression his face softened. Kagome looked down, and kept on walking. "Nevermind." Instead she tripped over her feet, falling over herself and landing on the side of the path. "Kagome!" Inuyasha heard the fall and ran over to her, falling onto of her. Their eyes dazzled together in the dark night. Their breaths were rhythmic. Kagome didn't know what she was doing, but she felt her hand move up and gently move over his face with the back of her hand.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

"W-what…" Inuyasha was at a loss of words. It seemed as though the world stopped spinning as they looked into each other's eyes, as if sorting through their minds, just by stealing a glance. Their chests were rising and falling and resting against each other. Kagome's hands slipped onto Inuyasha's chest, resting her hand against his heart and feeling it beat against her hand. Slowly, Inuyasha's lips moved over Kagome's neck, sending her into a fit of shivers as his warm lips hit her cold body.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

So, he definitely wasn't mad at her, Kagome decided. She felt her body shiver, it had been so nice back in her time, and yet it wasn't that nice back here. A bit cold…and Kagome realized that she was comparing weather in two different time period while the boy that she loved kissed her neck. Did it get any weirder than that? Kagome moved her hands over to his, taking his hands in hers and entwining their fingers together. She felt a jolt of adrenaline and feeling come into her body as his lips moved onto her jaw line.

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Kagome arched her back slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved together and Kagome let out a small moan as their lips brushed over each other's. Inuyasha's hands slipped up the back of Kagome's shirt, his finger tips gently gliding over her back, his lips not fully pressed against hers yet. Kagome felt infinite, like nothing in the world could stop them. Finally, Kagome felt his lips fully press against hers. Soon, the two were engaged in a passionate kiss, lips moving, bodies touching. She closed her eyes, her fingers running down his chest, his neck, his back.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Kagome hoped they could just kiss right now. She didn't want to push anything, or take it too quickly. Besides, the others would be getting pretty restless by now, right? After all, they had said that they were just going out to look for fire wood. Inuyasha paused and once again, they longed into each other's eyes. Pretty soon, they felt 3 bodies standing above them. Their bodies were blocking the moonlight, so their bodies slowly turned to look. Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "Aww, young love." Miroku sighed and slung his arm over Sango's shoulder who immediately removed it. "Come on guys, let's go back." Sango said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, standing up. Kagome smoothed down her skirt, beginning to walk. Inuyasha slipped his hand into hers and together the two began walking back down the moon lit path they started earlier that night.


End file.
